


Math and Blackmail

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Some Plot, part originally posted on tumblr but I no longer have a tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Haruhi goes to her law professor to understand some tax laws, but her professor directs her to her son instead, and Haruhi just might end up in another host club. Or at least a maid and butler cafe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Math and Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got into Ouran, I had to write a crossover with Amnesia (I cross it over with nearly everything.)
> 
> I started it but didn't get very far, but I found a sort of amusing end to add to it, and I figured I'd post it as well with all my previously on tumblr fics that I am trying to post as part of organizing everything and making things right before I go back to focusing on original fic.
> 
> I did think I'd do a bit more with this, but it does sort of end with the only plot I had aside from adding in ships.

* * *

“Excuse me, Professor?” Haruhi began, feeling a bit uncomfortable as she stepped into the office. Though she was now able to attend one of the most prestigious law schools in Japan, she still felt nervous when she had to speak to her professors, perhaps this one more than any of the others. She didn’t keep an office at the university—hers was here at a law firm in town, one of the most respected international firms in the country. “Can I have a minute?”

“Ah, Fujioka,” the professor greeted her, looking up from a huge pile of paperwork on her desk. “Come in. How may I be of assistance?”

“Well, to be honest, it’s this bit about tax law. I thought I understood math just fine, but then I got a look at it, and it’s like nothing I learned makes sense anymore.”

The professor smiled. “Ah, I see. It is complicated, though I thought you wished to specialize in criminal law.”

“I do, but this course is important, too, and I’m not there just to take notes and guess right on the multiple choice. I want to understand what I’m doing.”

“Very admirable, though I have to admit, you may have come to the wrong person.”

“What?”

Before she could answer, the door opened again and a very tall man came in. She stared a bit longer than she should have since she hadn’t seen anyone besides Mori who was that tall.

The professor’s face lit up with happiness. “This is a surprise. What brings you here today?”

“I want to talk to you about a restraining order.”

“Oh?”

Haruhi’s eyes widened. That was one hell of a start, wasn’t it? She had to wonder why a guy like that would need a restraining order. Sure, he had glasses, so that might ruin the effect of his height a little—it was still enough to be kind of off-putting—but he also had the kind of expression on his face that would rival Kyoya’s as an evil lord. At least her professor wasn’t put off by it.

“Yes. Ikkyu’s fan club has crossed the line and must be stopped.”

“Fan club?” Haruhi heard herself ask, and his eyes fell on her, making her want to crawl under her seat. Damn, she hadn’t thought anyone but Kyoya could make her feel like that.

“Ken, there you are,” another man said, coming into the room. He was all good looks and polish, reminding her a bit of Tamaki as he came in, though definitely in one of his cosplay roles because of the spade motif. “I told you we don’t have to do this.”

“I am tired of your inaction. You may wish to believe the best of these women, but they do not have any kind of benevolent interest in you, and it has gone well beyond disruptive of our learning environment. If another one of them molests me because they cannot reach you—”

“What? Since when did that happen?”

“I know I told you about this before. I have no desire to repeat the details of those events unless absolutely necessary.”

“I think it’s necessary. It’s necessary, right?” Ikkyu—was that actually his name?—turned to the professor, leaning over her desk. “Ken has to tell you, doesn’t he? And I swear he never told me that because he should know I wouldn’t allow it. My fan club is not going to hurt my friends and get away with it.”

“Ikkyu, you are not wearing your glasses, and I swear, if you do that to her—”

“Oops,” Ikkyu said, straightening up and reaching into his pocket. Then another pocket. He patted himself down and grimaced. “I somehow lost them. My apologies ladies.”

He gave them each a bow in turn, smiling, but when he looked at Haruhi, she felt dizzy, and suddenly she was in the middle of one of Tamaki’s insane fantasies only it was hers and it was about this guy and a lot less clothes but definitely some roses.

“Wow. That’s what love at first sight feels like?”

“No,” the other man said, pushing his friend away and breaking whatever spell that was. Haruhi caught the desk and held onto it, feeling like she might fall if she let go. What was that? Had she really gone into a daydream? She didn’t do that. That was the idiot’s job, when he wasn’t growing mushrooms.

“Goodness, that is very disconcerting,” the professor said, shaking her head. “I know it can’t be helped, at least not so far, but it is a bit unsettling a feeling. Like I’ve lost all reason.”

“Sorry,” Ikkyu said, bowing formally to her and keeping his head lowered and his eyes closed.

“Kent, don’t you have a spare pair for Ikkyu?”

Kent sighed, but he was able to remove a pair of sunglasses and pass them to Ikkyu. “There. I suppose we should go.”

“Um, what just happened?”

“I have a condition. Women who look into my eyes tend to fall in love with me.”

And Haruhi thought Tamaki was bad. This was ridiculous. Sure, it had felt like that a second ago, but that wasn’t real. “What?”

“It is a phenomenon without a scientific basis, and it does not last. I suspect it’s some kind of physio-chemical response triggered by certain very specific markers in the pigmentation of his eyes, but I have yet to prove that as I lack access to a lab with that kind of equipment and—”

“I told you why it happens. I made a wish. And now all the girls love me.”

Oh, brother. “You two remind me a bit of Tamaki and Kyoya, but even for them that’s a bit excessive, even if you’re the prince and he’s the megane.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, definitely like Kyoya,” she said, trying not to shudder under Kent’s look. That was scary. “Oh. Um, they’re former schoolmates of mine from Ouran Academy.”

“Oh. I see.” Kent turned to the professor. “You have my sympathies, Mother. I had no idea what kind of pathetic excuses for students they’d forced upon you this year. Come, Ikkyu. We are leaving.”

Now it was Haruhi’s turn to get upset. “Excuse me?”

Ikkyu gave her a pat on the head that made her want to smack him. “You’ll have to forgive Ken. See, even though his mother is very distinguished and so is his father and Ken himself is like… certified genius, there are some who believe his accomplishments mean nothing because he did not go to Ouran Academy when he was in high school.”

“Really? Because I got the feeling you’d both fit in with the guys I knew.”

“Ah, well...” Ikkyu grinned again. “I won’t deny I spent—or is it misspent?—a year there. It really wasn’t for me.”

“What?”

He ignored her, turning back to the professor. “Don’t worry, Mama Ayeka. I will take care of this. I promise. No further harm will come to your one and only precious son.”

He bowed to her, and the professor laughed, swatting him away. He ran toward the door, calling out to his friend.

The professor looked back at her. “I do apologize. My door is always open to my son, though it is rare he takes advantage of that policy.”

“That tall scary guy is your son?” Haruhi was pretty sure this woman was shorter than she was, and daintier, too, definitely more feminine.

“Yes. Kent very much resembles his father. Very good genes.” She got a strange smile on her face, and Haruhi swore she was fantasizing about her husband now. “Which reminds me, tax law.”

“Right. You said… you weren’t the person to ask?”

“I do generally leave math to the boys. Daichi and Kent are so much faster at it than I am. Though Kent is giving a special course on math, mostly for his coworkers, but if you think that might help, I’m sure he’d agree to let you in if I asked.”

Haruhi wasn’t bad at math. “It was the law that was confusing.”

She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a laminated sheet, passing it to Haruhi. “These are Daichi’s formulas for the laws prior to the year two-thousand. Kent has several for the ones after it.”

“This looks like gibberish.”

“Then perhaps you do need a reminder course in math.”

* * *

“She said that to you?” Kyoya asked, sipping idly from his tea cup. “What an interesting teaching approach.”

“You could be a little less smug about it, you know,” Haruhi grumbled, slumping down in the chair across from him. “Why do you insist on pretending you enjoy my misery?”

“Why do you persist in believing I’m pretending?” Kyoya countered, amused. He hadn’t seen Haruhi this flustered in a while, though it did help that she was now in college and away from the Host Club _en masse,_ as they could try just about anyone’s patience.

She grimaced. “Look, you can afford to laugh about it. I can’t. Professor Mizutani is a well-respected attorney. Probably one of the best in the country, and I can’t afford to fail her class.”

“Yes, well, I do think employing vocabulary used most commonly by our manager and resident otaku Renge did not help matters any.”

Haruhi moaned. “I didn’t mean to. They were just so… they reminded me of your roles. You called yourself the cool character, but you were the glasses character and Tamaki prided himself on being the prince.”

“Those days are thankfully behind us all.”

“You don’t miss it at all?”

“Lord, no.” Kyoya set down his tea and closed his eyes. “I admit it was a business with a profit, albeit an unpredictable one due to the nature of Tamaki’s schemes or the excess number of snacks required to host a single afternoon. Still, it did forge some lasting bonds among the students.”

“Like yours with Tamaki’s?”

“If you are interested in information on him, I suggest you familiarize yourself with google. I have no interest in playing go-between for the two of you. You are both adults now. You are capable of using a phone and not involving me in the matter.”

She grimaced. “It’s just… he hasn’t spoken to me since...”

“Since you rejected him?”

“That. Yes.”

“It did take him a ridiculously long time to realize his emotions for you were not that of a father towards a daughter. Having you reject him so soundly when he was still fresh off that discovery was quite upsetting.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him,” Haruhi said, wincing. “But he was never in love with _me._ He was in love with his illusion of me. And I couldn’t even think of dating him knowing that, even if he was no longer trying to call himself my ‘daddy.’”

Kyoya nodded. He understood that well, perhaps better than anyone. One could not be satisfied with such a hollow facsimile. He had realized that when everything he thought he’d ever wanted came into his grasp… and he didn’t want it at all.

“Do you think I need to take a refresher course for math?”

“I doubt it.”

“Come on. Haven’t you looked all of them up by now? The professor, her son, his weird friend, even her husband?”

“I have.”

“And?”

Kyoya reached into his pocket, taking out a smaller tablet and pulling up the information on the screen. “This is the husband, in case you’re curious.”

She looked down. “Oh. That… wow. Um… He’s a genius, isn’t he?”

“It would seem so.”

“And her son?”

“The same, looking to be even more distinguished than either of his parents. Were he a medical doctor, my father would be telling me to scout him for the Ootori Group.”

She grimaced. “I don’t think I’m that bad at math. It’s just tax law, right?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fine. You win. I’ll see if I can get into his class.”

“I never said anything about—”

“You never have to, do you?”

Kyoya smiled slightly as he adjusted his glasses. True, he did not, but then this time she’d done it all on her own. He hadn’t been planning on advising her to do anything, but he had to admit, he was a bit curious as to how this would turn out.

* * *

Haruhi opened the door to the classroom, almost certain she had the wrong place when she saw the group sitting in the front. This was the elite class she’d gotten herself into? None of them seemed to be taking this seriously at all, between the three girls giggling like fools to the two boys who looked ready to kill each other on the other side.

This was it? This was her class? How was this possible?

“Are you lost?” One of the girls had left the others behind and come up to Haruhi. She’d known a lot of them as a host in Ouran and yet of all those rich girls, she’d never once seen a girl who took the time to braid an entire rose into her hair.

“Um, maybe. This was the room number I got from my professor, and I got directions to it, so I thought I was in the right place and—”

“It seems you came after all,” a voice said from behind her, and Haruhi tensed, thinking she’d been spotted by yet another hypotensive evil lord. “My mother informed me that you wished to, but I believe you are mistaken. If your classes at Ouran were as advanced as they should have been, you have no need of this course.”

Haruhi frowned, trying to control her anger. “This has nothing to do with Ouran. It’s about those formulas you came up with for tax laws that are pure gibberish.”

“We’re doing tax law math?” the girl next to Haruhi asked, looking worried. “I… I don’t think I can do that.”

He adjusted his glasses. “On the contrary, I think you are one of few here who could. Shin might be the only other one, though he wastes himself on being a lawyer.”

Haruhi frowned. “Is it that you hate lawyers? Your mother is a pretty famous one.”

He adjusted his glasses like Kyoya did so often. “You know nothing. If you’re staying, sit down and be quiet. If not, you are standing next to the door.”

He turned and walked away towards the front of the classroom. Haruhi blinked, still not sure what to think, though his attitude was just as bad as all those rich bastards she’d known at Ouran.

Someone grabbed her arm. “It’s a shame he’s so mean. He’s soooo cute. Not Ikki cute, but he’s not bad. He’s just… mean.”

“Kent’s an ogre,” the other girl said, “a big, mean math ogre. Come sit with us. We all sort of hide behind Kokoa and it’s fine. No one stays mad at her. No one.”

Haruhi couldn’t really protest before the other girls dragged her over to the seats. The dark haired boy gave her a look that almost seemed like disgust, but the blonde one smiled at her. She was taken back to her days in the host club again.

Kent stepped in front of the first row and the others got quiet. “Your assignments?”

A bunch of grumbling started as papers went forward. He took each one in turn with one grimace after another. Judging from his expression, she thought it was a good chance they’d all failed.

“Oh, good, you’re all here,” a voice called from the doorway. The pink haired girl squealed with excitement, and Haruhi bit back a groan as she saw the prince type from the other day. “That makes this easier, since all your phones are off per Ken’s rules.”

“What’s going on, Ikki?”

“Ken, I think you’ll have to cancel class today. All of the full timers quit.”

“All of them?”

“All of them. Waka’s called an emergency meeting. We all need to be there.”

* * *

“I don’t actually know that the ‘we all need to be there’ included me,” the new girl said, and Mine just smiled at her as she pushed her into the room. “I mean it. I’m not an employee, and even if I am part of the math class now, I don’t think I need to be here.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly fair to leave you behind when you’d been Ikki’d,” Kokoa began, feeling a bit awkward. “The effect wears off after a while—Sawa and Mine are pretty used to shaking it off—but you kind of looked…”

“Stoned,” Shin supplied, and she looked over at him. He shrugged. “What? It’s true. We all saw her. She looked like she was going to fall over in her seat. I haven’t seen anyone react like that to him in years. Looks like she was hit twice somehow, but that’s not even possible.”

“I _do_ have two eyes,” Ikki offered not so helpfully, getting a pointed look from Kent. “Though Shin’s right, and it never changed anything before, so I don’t know why it would now.”

“It shouldn’t, but no one was ever immune before Kokoa, either. They may both merit further study.”

“Excuse me?” The new girl shook her head. “I am not—”

“Shh,” Mine hissed at her as Waka came into the room. Their guest frowned, but she didn’t try and speak, which was good.

Waka walked in front of them and stood, putting his hands behind his back. The other girl frowned at him, and she looked around at all of them as if asking for an explanation. Kokoa knew they should have given her one when there was still time, but now no one would. None of them dared speak when Waka was giving them one of his looks.

She started like she might almost say something, but Sawa shook her head, warning her off. Waka gave her a glare, and Sawa slumped down in her chair, trying to hide.

“I’d estimate you want us all to take on at least eight more hours of work a week to make up for the loss of the other staff members,” Kent said. “That’s the bare minimum that would be required, though it would still leave the cafe severely understaffed.”

Waka nodded, adjusting his glasses.

Toma winced. “I don’t know that I can take any more than what I’ve already got. Law school is kind of… brutal.”

“You’re studying to be a lawyer, too? So, what, does Kent hate you, too, or is that just reserved for me and Shin?”

“Um...” Mine began, but then Waka looked at her, and she ducked down, too. “Um, I just wanted to say I think I can manage another eight. Sawa and Kokoa can, too, right?”

Sawa nodded. “Yes, though I don’t know that Waka wants me to. He’d want Kokoa for sure, and Mine, too, but me?”

Waka gave her another look, and she forced a smile. “I’ll be there. I already said that.”

“I can maybe do another four,” Shin said. “I have exams right now, and I need the study time.”

“Because you are choosing to waste your instincts and talents,” Kent said, and Shin frowned at him. “You choose to be a lawyer for reasons not your own, and I fail to see why everyone else is encouraging a step that is purely monetary in nature when you could have a career that uses your actual skills. Not everyone must be a lawyer or a doctor.”

“You really have it in for lawyers, don’t you?”

Waka fixed the other girl with a hard, long look that made her gulp before turning to Kent. “Who is this person and why does she feel the need to speak?”

“An unwelcome addition to my remedial math class that—”

“We found you a new waitress already,” Ikki said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Isn’t that great, Waka? This one can help since Toma isn’t stepping up to the plate—”

“Wait a minute. I never agreed to this. I’m not—”

“Sure you are. You want to attend Ken’s math class, don’t you? So that means you already agreed to work, providing Waka approves of you,” Ikki said, grinning. “Convenient, right?”

“What?”

“Ken’s class is employee only. You didn’t know that?”

* * *

No, she hadn’t known that. Haruhi felt sick. She hadn’t just been suckered in by looking at at that guy’s eyes again, she’d been completely tricked. Professor Mizutani hadn’t said one word about her son’s class being only for employees of this place, whatever it was. She’d only seen the back entrance for employees, and what kind of a place was named Meido No Hitsuji anyway? That mean Plato’s Sheep, didn’t it? What even was this place?

“I think Waka finds your choice lacking, Ikkyu, as I admit I do as well,” Kent said, and she glared at him. “I did inform my mother of the fact that my ‘students’ were all fellow employees. She should have informed you of that as well.”

Haruhi swallowed. “She said it was mostly for your coworkers. Not _just_ for your coworkers.”

Kent smiled thinly. “I see. Well, I will correct her misapprehension later. The fact remains that the class _is_ for my coworkers. You are not one. You may leave at any time.”

“Wait, no, Kent, we need the help,” the one they’d called Kokoa said. He looked at her, and she swallowed but didn’t back down. “We do. All the full-time employees are gone. We’re not enough. You said it yourself—eight hours from each of us is the minimum, and it’s not going to work since Shin and Toma can’t make that eight, plus if Ikki takes on another eight… we’ll actually be _busier_ because of his fan club.”

Ikki nodded unhappily. “She’s got a point, Ken. If word gets out I have another shift, the girls will be in for that one, too.”

Haruhi put a hand to her head. She didn’t believe this. “I never agreed to—”

“I am not certain this one can do what is required,” Waka said, and Haruhi almost flinched when he spoke. Damn, he was scary. Kyoya as the Shadow King scary, and she suddenly flashed back to when she broke that vase and suddenly fell into debt for life.

“It’s not that hard. Even if it is weird as hell.”

Waka looked over at the dark haired one, and he tensed. Everyone was scared of this guy, weren’t they? Well, maybe not Kent. He didn’t seem all that intimidated, but then he was just as much of a grumpy bastard as the other man, wasn’t he?

“I never said that I was going to do this,” Haruhi said. “I have a full course load at school, and I wasn’t planning on adding a job to that. I just wanted to understand tax law, and my professor said to ask you about the math. That’s all. I was going to see what the math class was like and—”

“And if you are not an employee or a prospective one, you are trespassing,” Waka said, and she shuddered. “Now, are you interested in a job or not?”

* * *

“You could stop smirking, you know. Jerk.”

Kyoya knew he was not going to do any such thing. “You never fail to amuse me.”

“If you tell anyone else that I am working here, I swear I will kill you,” Haruhi hissed, and he sat back with a contented smile. This was well worth any repercussions he’d face for ignoring his father’s expectations, since he was supposed to be at an Ootori Group function tonight.

The outfit alone was worth that. Tamaki and the twins would have loved to see her in this sort of cosplay, but now Kyoya was the one able to enjoy it—and he alone would do so.

“I suppose I might be persuaded to silence,” Kyoya said. “Though not out of fear for my life. That’s not even a proper threat. However, I _am_ willing to negotiate terms. If you meet my price, you will have the silence you desire.”

She folded her arms over her chest. “Kyoya, I swear if you—”

“Is that your new boss currently scowling at you with such strong disapproval?” Kyoya asked, and she flinched as she looked back at the man watching them. That was a very familiar reaction as well. “I see. Perhaps I should order some food. Is there some proper procedure for that?”

She took out her notepad and looked like she would gladly kill him as she spoke. “What can I get for you, Master?”

Kyoya smiled, leaning forward as he did. “Well, now. Let me see...”


End file.
